The present invention relates to an endoscopic arrangement comprising a first distal end at which an imaging device is arranged, and comprising a first proximal end for connection to an electrical unit, comprising a data transmission element embodied as a light guide and comprising a second distal end and a second proximal end, and comprising an electro-optical converter which is configured to convert digital data provided by the imaging device into an optical system, and wherein the data transmission element is optically coupled at its second distal end to the electro-optical converter for coupling the optical signal into the data transmission element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,078 B1 shows an endoscope fitted with an electric system and a light guide.